Jerry Springer: You stole my Imaginary Items
by Julie-Su Echidna
Summary: One of my many crazy ideas. This all started about what sounded funnier... my invisable or imaginary boyfriend. So me and my friend decided to write a fanfic about it and here it is.


Jerry Springer: You stole MY Imaginary items   
  
Jerry walks onto the stage.   
  
Jerry: Hello. I'm Jerry Springer. Today the topic is 'You stole MY Imaginary Boyfriend"   
  
Liz: I'm here because my friend Barbara stole my imaginary boyfriend Jake.   
  
Crowd Boo's   
  
Jerry: Well lets bring out Barbara.   
  
Barbara walks down the stairs and on to the stage.   
  
Barbara: Hey Liz... why do you still cling to Jake when it is obvious that he is MY boyfriend.   
  
Liz jumps up   
  
Liz: THAT IS NOT TRUE! JAKE WAS MINE FIRST! I'm the one who made him up so he is rightfully mine.   
  
Jerry: Let's bring out Jake   
  
Doors open and Jake's friend Russ comes down.   
  
Russ: Jake says 'Hi.'   
  
Barbara jumps up and runs over to Jake and hugs the air   
  
Barbara: I love you Jake.   
  
Russ: Jake says 'Get off of me.'   
  
Barbara lets go   
  
Barbara: BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME...   
  
Liz: No he obviously loves me   
  
Liz runs over to Jake and hugs him   
  
Barbara: NO BITCH HE LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEE!   
  
Barbara runs over and starts attacking Liz   
  
Liz: OWWWWWWWWW!   
  
Liz starts to attack Barbara. Steve runs out and breaks up the fight.   
  
Jerry: Please girls sit down.   
  
Barbara sits between Russ and Jake and Liz sits on the other side.   
  
Russ: Jake says he has a confession. 'I don't love any of you. I love Barbara's old imaginary friend Jamie.   
  
Door opens and Jamie's friend Tori walks down   
  
Crowd boo's   
  
Tori: Jamie says 'You can all burn in Hell.'   
  
Barbara: Jamie... how could you... YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND FOR PETE'S SAKE.   
  
Tori: Jamie says ' Keyword, WAS'   
  
Crowd boos some more as the two invisible people hug... but no one can see it.   
  
Barbara runs over w/ Liz and starts attacking Jamie and Jake. All you see is Jamie and Liz punching and kicking the air. Steve runs over and breaks up the fight.   
  
Jerry:... Our next guest says that her friend stole her Imaginary Dog... Her story next.   
  
Jessie: Yeah I was all like walking down the street and then my Ex-Friend James was all like 'Hey… gimmie dat dog beyotch' and I was all like no so then he raped me and it sucked.   
  
Jerry: Yes you have a comment.   
  
Fat Lady: Um this question is for Jessie. Aren't you a little old to be having an imaginary dog?   
  
Barbara: And aren't you a little to fat to be wearing that out fit?   
  
Crowd claps...   
  
Jerry: Calm down Barbara.   
  
Barbara sits down.   
  
Jerry: Well let's bring out James.   
  
James: Ya'll jest haters. Sew shut da bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep up   
  
Jessie: James how could you... and where is little Jackson.   
  
James: I sold him to Taiwan   
  
Jessie: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!   
  
Jessie runs over and tackles James   
  
Jessie: THEY PROBOBLY ATE HIM YOU BASTARD   
  
Steve runs over and punches James then pulls of Jessie as the crowd applauds   
  
Jerry: OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooKay. You have a comment.   
  
Bill Clinton: Yes this is for James. Why did you rape her?   
  
James: Becuuuuuz I Can.   
  
Bill: Fair enough.   
  
Jerry: Next is Sam. Now Sam says that his friend Matt ate his imaginary dinner. What the BLEEP where do you find these weirdo's?   
  
Camera guy shrugs   
  
Jerry shakes his head: Anyway let's bring out Sam.   
  
Sam walks out and sits down   
  
Sam: Yeah I was at an imaginary McDonald's and I bought my Imaginary Big Mac. Well I went to the imaginary bathroom and when I came back my friend Matt was eating my dinner.   
  
Jerry: Matt... Come on out   
  
Matt walks out: I didn't do it. My friend belongs in a mental institution.   
  
Guy: Well you belong in a mental institution to come out here and say that when half the audience is from a mental institution.   
  
Jerry: Well said. We will back after a message from our sponsors.


End file.
